It's Complicated
by xxcutiepatootiexx
Summary: Lucy never expected that writing a simple comment would help break up the pop power couple of the century. She also didn't expect that one half of that couple would come crashing into her life. Literally. Nalu This is based off of a story BY ME. Please do not use my story or post it on any other social media sites or publish it as your own, trust me. I will sue you
1. Chapter 1

Lucy never expected that writing a simple comment would help break up the pop power couple of the century. She also didn't expect that one half of that couple would come crashing into her life. Literally.

This is based off of a story BY ME. Please do not use my story or post it on any other social media sites or publish it as your own, trust me. I will sue you.


	2. Chapter 1 : Doors Are Overrated Anyway

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK, AND FINALLY UPDATING THIS SORRY BOUT THAT BTW.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Let's get on to the story then, oh and merry late Christmas guys.**

 **LUCY**

Her fingers glided smoothly over the keyboard as she typed the comment. Nibbling on her lower lip she hit send.

She looked the picture over and pouted, it was a picture of Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. Both famous actors and singers around the world, Lucy tucked a hair behind her ear. Natsu's arm was was arm her waist, while Lisanna had a hand on his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

She looked the comment over, " LevMcgarden, I wish it was me kissing Natsu."

She closed the laptop, and looked back at the lacrima vision. They were all over the news lately, since they both had famous siblings they got famous quick. Now, they were all that news could talk about.

Natsu Dragneel, the older brother of famous brain surgeon Wendy Marvel. Lisanna Strauss was the less famous younger sister of Mirajane Strauss, a famous model that worked for Fairy Inc.

It was a company of all trades, owned by Makarov Dreyar. Who just so happened to be her uncle.

She heard a ping from her laptop, she opened it slowly and surely there was a notification.

She choked, the notification wasn't from Levy. It was from Natsu.

" LucyHeart, I wish it was you kissing me too." Lucy gaped, Natsu had just not only responded to her, but said he wanted to kiss her too.

Lucy looked at the other notification, and sure enough it said.

 _followed you 30s ago._

Lucy stared at the screen unblinking and unmoving, "No freaking way."

She picked up her phone and called Levy, "Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"

"Levy you won't believe what just happened, Natsu Dragneel just followed me on instagram. He said he-" Lucy blushed holding her face, "Oh my god Levy he said he wanted to kiss me."

Levy screamed, only to be shushed by Gajeel, "Shut up shrimp it's late."

She could feel Levy pouting on the other side, "Gajeel! What's up?" She yelled, getting a 'Nothin much' and a laugh from Gajeel.

Lucy giggled quietly, "Levy this is unreal, it's so exciting."

She heard silence, "Levy-chan?" She looked at the phone confused, had it cut her off?

"Lu-chan, that's not the only comment."

Lucy looked down to see that Lisanna had commented too, "You wanna kiss her? Fine, we're fucking done. Go kiss your 14 year old."

"Um first of all I'm 17 not 14" She pouted.

Levy laughed on the line, "That's what you took from this?"

Lucy laughed again, spending time talking with Levy was her favourite pass took a sip of her coffee, sighing at the taste. That's was the good stuff.

"Lucy you just hit 400k."

Lucy coughed, spitting her coffee on the floor. She sputtered, "Levy! There's no way that could happen, I was only at 2000 followers yesterday."

She clicked on her account, at the top she saw 500k at the top. She gaped, in less than an hour she had gained 488k followers.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

Levy cackled, "That's not the best part Lucy, look at Natsu's account."

She warily clicked on his account, in his bio it said, "Follow my girlfriend Lucy LucyHeart."

Follow Lucy.

LucyHeart

Follow

My

 _GIRLFRIEND!?_

"LEVY, WE HAVE TO FIX THIS? IF THIS CONTINUES I'LL BE DEAD BY SUNRISE."

The doorbell rang, she opened the door and was attacked by Levy who tackled her in a hug.

"Congrats bestie, your dating Natsu Dragneel." Levy smiled evilly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, pulling Levy off of Lucy by the back of her shirt.

"Shrimp you're gonna crush bunny girl."

Levy glared at his, putting her dainty hands on her hips.

"Gajeel, sweetie. Did you just imply that I'm fat?" She said menacingly.

Gajeel gulped, "Shrimp no I-I wasn't implying that at-" Levy cut him off. Pointing at the floor.

"That's where you're staying tonight while me and Lucy take the bed. If I catch you on the catch you're dead."

Lucy stifled a laughed as the scary looking man was reduced to a puppy by Levy.

"Levy give him a break, Gajeel you can take the couch."

He nodded at her.

They all headed to bed, Gajeel covered head to toe in blankets and the two girls snuggled up in blankets in the bed.

None of them heard the pounding of feet outside the window.

 **NATSU**

He was running from the paparazzi again, after the incident with Lisanna they were all over him like a cheap suit.

He ran hard, sweat slowly dripping down his face. His breath was labored as rounded the street corner, onto Mulberry street.

Jumping over a few fences and cars he made his way over to Strawberry street. The tall apartment building would make good cover from the press.

He picked the one in the middle, rushing to the doors and greeting the doorman.

"Sorry sir, no one allowed in after 2:00 am." The doorman said strictly.

He sighed turning back running behind the building. He grabbed onto the metal stairway and climbed all the way to a balcony. Looking at the other building he shrugged.

Then he jumped.

Crashing right through the window, glass went everywhere. There were two screams, a blonde girl and a blunette who looked at him.

The blunette looked at him strange, "Wait Lu-chan. Isn't this Natsu?"

He groaned, putting his head in his hands, not more fangirls.

The blonde looked at him, his heartbeat sped up.

"Wait a sec, I know you. You're Lucy Heart on instagram aren't you? My girlfriend?" He grinned at her. Walking over and smelling her.

"You smell good Luce."

A tick mark appeared on her head, "You can't just crash through my house and the tell me I smell nice! And you're paying for that window." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Inadvertently making them squish together, Natsu blushed and looked away.

His heart was pounding inside his chest, her chocolate brown eyes were looking at him so intensely that he felt he would faint.

"I was being chased by the paparazzi again, so I needed a place to stay." He mumbled looking everywhere but her.

Lucy looked at him, "You realised you could have just came through the door right? There's only a doorman on the building next to us."

"Well I guess I can come here more often then."

"As if!"

 **Phew!Guys first chapter up today!Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
